parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Domestic Cattle
Cows or cattle (Bos taurus) are raised in many different countries around the world, mainly for the cows natural resources such as milk, meat and leather. In India the cow is seen as a sacred animal. There are thought to be nearly 1.5 million cows worldwide, most of the cows are sadly kept by farmers but there is sure to be the odd rouge escaped wild cows somewhere. Roles * It played Milkman (as a Holstein Cow) in Jonah: A WildlifeTales Movie * It played Black Wild Force Ranger (as a bull) in Animal Rangers Wild Force Gallery Cattle, Holestein Cow (Song of the Sea).jpg EEnE Cows.jpg Fantasia Cattle.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) PPG Bull.png fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-1020.jpg|The Fox and the Hound (1981) charlotte-web-disneyscreencaps.com-1506.jpg|Charlotte's Web (1973) 101D2 Cow.png TLG Cattle.png TGaoBaM Cow.jpg KND Cow.jpg Foster's Home Cow.jpg TTTE Bull.png TTTE Cow.png TTTE Cattle.png Cow.png TN Cattle.png Adventure Time Cow.jpg ATHF Cows.png|Aqua Teen Hunger Force (2000-2015) HTF Cow.jpg cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-1617.jpg|Cats Don't Dance (1997) IMG_7568.PNG IMG_7569.JPG IMG_7570.JPG What A Cartoon Cow.png Dexter's Lab Cow.png IMG 7791.JPG IMG_7793.JPG|Milk Diet (2000) IMG_4578.PNG IMG_7911.JPG IMG_8003.JPG IMG_8004.JPG IMG_8005.JPG IMG_8975.JPG|Goodnight Opus (1993) IMG 0939.JPG CtCD Cow.png FleetwoodYak.png|Rock Dog (2016) IMG_cow.PNG IMG 6954.JPG IMG 8589.PNG IMG 0295.JPG Dexter's Lab Cows.jpg IMG 6628.PNG IMG cow.jpeg IMG 8318.JPG IMG 0527.PNG IMG 1591.PNG IMG 6535.PNG|Why Play Leapfrog (1949) IMG 9405.JPG|Little Beaux Pink (1968) IMG 9309.PNG IMG 9710.PNG IMG 0133.JPG IMG 9292.PNG IMG 7419.PNG IMG 6427.PNG IMG 9187.PNG PPG Cows.jpg IMG 9558.JPG IMG 8713.JPG IMG 2770.JPG Leapfrog Elephant.jpg JEL Cow.png|Jungle emperor(1989) ArizonaProfile.png Land Mammals of Africa and Land Reptiles Of Africa Drowning In the Huge Flood Caused by the Deadliest Hurricane.png Mary Moo Cow With Hammer and Egg.png|Arthur (1996-2018) F U N.png|Arthur (1996-2018) 705BDFF7-19C3-419E-9605-3CFAFD540A23.jpeg 6C8BAFD7-50E8-425A-93C4-7E90CBBDB001.png Heffer Wolfe.png Ollie the Ox.jpg Screen Shot 2015-10-16 at 9.22.01 PM.png 85253A54-D3E8-48CA-B9E9-2726317E339A.jpeg Okapis Meerkats African Elephants Wildebeest Hyraxes Bonobos Chimpanzees Gorillas Orangutans African Penguins Gerenuks Secretary Birds Cheetahs Nile Crocodiles Nile Hippopotamuses Black Rhinoceroses White Rhinoceroses Ostriches.jpg TWT Cow.jpg Rabbits Vultures Zebras Hippos Eagles Elephants Cattles Hedgehogs Porcupines Tenrecs.jpg MTTDH Bull.png Mary Moocow s5.png|Arthur (1996-2018) Milo and Otis Cattle.jpg SitBC_Cow.png Eddy, Igg, and Bud.jpg|Barnyard: the Original Party Animals (2006) Otis.jpg Schoolhouse rock four legged zoo animals 2.png 7047ABA1-4BA8-4E77-93E7-2A79AA4C1D8F.jpeg Batw 001 cow.png UTAUC Bull.png Leapfrog Cattle.png ANA Bull.jpg Simpsons Cow.jpg C2.png Star_meets_Domestic_Cattle.png|Star Vs the Forces of Evil (2015) Evan Almighty Cattle.png StormingOxConcept.jpg MGPAM Cow.png VeggieTales Cows.png Is a Crocodile a Reptile? A.N.G.E.L.I.C.A..jpeg Books 64BAE31F-5105-4C35-A336-BF1E1C97DBB4.jpeg 09F9349D-A819-462C-9E17-F5857BC7CA9B.jpeg 3487D202-6F15-42D4-BB9E-27997413C738.jpeg B28A746B-7D33-4072-876F-799774EBA50A.jpeg 51227CED-6A45-4063-AD14-61D01825089A.jpeg 318115FE-9808-4B1A-80E9-AB26C344AB24.jpeg 5052D62F-E4D4-4127-82FB-2B18CAF704B8.jpeg 0CF3B07A-CD68-4566-97C9-75E5E2CC98D7.jpeg EA88D250-A439-4227-B339-C5B3E7784FAB.jpeg Also See * Aurochs (The wild ancestor of this species) Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Domestic Animals Category:Bovids Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:The Fox and the Hound Animals Category:Home on the Range Animals Category:Cowboy Furs Animals Category:Wild West: The Cowboys Of Moo Mesa Animals Category:Charlotte's Web Animals Category:101 Dalmatians Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Song of the Sea Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood Animals Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:VeggieTales Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Rocko's Modern Life Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Jurassic Park Animals Category:The Prince of Egypt Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Animals Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Animals Category:Quest for Camelot Animals Category:Rover Dangerfield Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Ferdinand Animals Category:Babe Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:The Nutshack Animals Category:Duma Animals Category:Herbivores Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:Adventure Time Animals Category:Swiss Family Robinson Animals Category:Aqua Teen Hunger Force Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Goanimate Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:Inspector Gadget Animals Category:Super Mario Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Bee Movie Animals Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches Animals Category:Mini Pets Animals Category:The Legend of Zelda Animals Category:What a Cartoon Animals Category:Eras of Alchemy Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Bloom County Animals Category:The Three Caballeros Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:Pleistocene Park Animals Category:The Star Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:Dingo Pictures Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Planet Coaster Animals Category:Queens Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals Category:Beginners Bible Animals Category:Just so Stories/Histoires Comme ça Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Dino Island Animals Category:Living Desert Zoo and Gardens Animals Category:Them's Fightin' Herds Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:Old Yeller Animals Category:Annabelle's Wish Animals Category:Hotel Transylvania Animals Category:Rabbids Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:The Miracle Maker; The Story Of Jesus Animals Category:Joseph; King of Dreams Animals Category:Moses (1995) Animals Category:The Ten Commandments Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:Yellow Submarine Animals Category:Storybots Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Asterix Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Pajanimals Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Big City Greens Animals Category:The Old Testament Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Elephant Tales Animals Category:Dinosaur Train Animals Category:The Artist Who Painted a Blue Horse Animals Category:Racing Stripes Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Disenchantment Animals Category:Happy Monster Band Animals Category:Cows Category:Milo and Otis Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Clifford the Big Red Dog Animals Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse Animals Category:Animal Crossing Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:King of the Hill Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:The Ugly Duckling And Me! Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Cinderella Animals Category:Brave Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:WordGirl Animals Category:The X's Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Senses Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:Shuriken School Animals Category:Puppy Dog Pals Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Almost Naked Animals Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Martha Speaks Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy Animals Category:The Angry Beavers Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:Corneil and Bernie Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks Animals Category:The Mighty B Animals Category:Danny Phantom Animals Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:Wild Grinders Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Bone Animals